1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device that may minimize the reduction in contrast caused by reflection of external light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices, which are self-emitting display devices, have advantages of wide viewing angles and fast response times. However, the organic light-emitting display devices have disadvantages in that if the organic light-emitting display devices display images in an external light environment, the external light is reflected by metal materials for constituting electrodes and wires in the organic light-emitting display devices, thereby reducing contrast.
In general, in order to minimize the reduction in contrast, a polarization plate, which is expensive, may be used. However, the use of such a polarization plate may increase costs, reduce a transmittance because light emitted from a light-emitting layer is blocked, and reduces brightness.
In order to minimize the reduction in contrast, a black matrix may be formed on electrodes or wires. However, the use of such a black matrix may require an additional masking process to form the black matrix, which makes a manufacturing process complex.